rappelzfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Begriffserklärungen
__KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Hier kannst du die gängigen Begriffe und Abkürzungen des Spiels nachschlagen. |Ablehnung |- | style="text-align: center;"|"1H" |Bezeichnung für Gegenstand der mit einer Hand nutzbar ist; z.B. 1H-Waffen |- | style="text-align: center;"|"2H" |Bezeichnung für Gegenstand der mit beiden Händen nutzbar ist; z.B. 2H-Waffen |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'A' | |- | style="text-align: center;"|Abhu |Abkürzung für das letzte Bossmonster im den Ruinen des Trockenen Mondlichts |- | style="text-align: center;"|Abw. |Abkürzung für Abwehr |- | style="white-space: nowrap; height: 15px; text-align: center;"|ACC/Acc/acc |Abkürzung für Account |- | style="text-align: center;"|ADD/Add/add |Ein Ausruf, der auf ein Monster hinweist, das während eines Kampfes einen anderen als den Tank angreift. Besonders häufig von Heilern und Magiern ausgerufen! |- | style="text-align: center;"|AE |Abkürzung für den Skill Attentäter Einschlag |- | style="text-align: center;"|afk |Abkürzung für "away from keyboard" - Spieler ist für kuze Zeit nicht an der Tastatur/am PC |- | style="text-align: center;"|Aggro |Bezeichnung dafür, dass ein oder mehrere Monster nur einen Charakter angreifen. "Aggro" kann z.B. durch bestimmte Skills vom Tank oder besonders durch Heilskills erzeugt werden. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Aggro-Mobs |Monster mit rot-geschriebenen Namen. Diese greifen den Charakter selbstständig an, der sich als erstes in ihren Angriffsradius befindet. |- | style="text-align: center;"|AH |Abkürzung für das Auktionshaus |- | style="text-align: center;"|Alp |Abkürzung für das Monster "Nahender Alptraum"; Bezeichnung für den Skill Alptraum. |- | style="text-align: center;"|alpen |Verb; den Skill Alptraum einsetzen, um damit ein Monster für kurze Zeit bewegungsunfähig zu machen. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Ang. |Abkürzung für Angriff |- | style="text-align: center;"|AoE/AOE |Abkürzung für "Area of effect". Eine Reichweitenattacke bzw. Angriff dessen Wirkung in einem bestimmten Raduis um den Angriffsverursacher erfolgt. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Assa |Abkürzung für den Assasinen, 2.Job der Asura Krieger |- | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127); text-align: center;"| 'B' | |- | style="text-align: center"|bb/BB |Abkürzung für "bye bye" - bis bald/ tschüss |- | style="text-align: center"|Betty |Abkürzung für das Bossmonster im Dungeon Drachenhort. |- | style="text-align: center"|bg |Abkürzung für "bis gleich" |- | style="text-align: center"|BP |Abkürzung für die Blaue Pixie |- | style="text-align: center"|BS |Abkürzung für die Bärenstraße |- | style="text-align: center"|btw |Abkürzung für "by the way" - nebenbei gesagt/ im Übrigen |- | style="text-align: center"|Bubble |engl. Blase; Bezeichnung für einen Heilskill, der in mehrerenSchüben über eine kurze Zeit HP generiert. |- | style="text-align: center"|Buff |Positive Statusveränderung durch andere Spieler und/oder Pets. |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'C' | |- | style="text-align: center"|cd |Abkürzung für "cooldown" - Zeit, die ein Skill zur "Erholung" benötigt, bevor er wieder eingesetzt werden kann. |- | style="text-align: center"|Cerb |Abkürzung für den Cerberus |- | style="text-align: center"|Champ |Abkürzung für den Champion, 2. Jobklasse eines Deva-Kriegers |- | style="text-align: center"|clean |Bezeichnung für Gegenstände, die weder durch Schmieden, Juwelen und/oder Würfeln verbessert wurden. |- | style="text-align: center"|CS |Abkürzung für "Cash Shop" - Shop, der von gPotato betrieben wird, und in denen man für die Währung gPotatos spezielle Gegenstände erwerben kann. gPotatos müssen vorher für Euro (€) gekauft werden! |- | style="text-align: center"|CV(1/2) |Abkürzung für die englische Bezeichnung des Kristalltal-Dungeons (Crystal Valley) |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'D' | |- | style="text-align: center"|DC/dc |Abkürzung für "disconnect" - Ein Verbindungsabbruch zu den Spielservern |- | style="text-align: center"|DD |Abkürzung für "damage dealer" - Charakter der sehr hohen Schaden an Monstern verursachen kann |- | style="text-align: center"|Debuff |Negative Statusveränderung durch andere Spieler und/oder Pets. |- | style="text-align: center"|DH |Abkürzung für den Drachenhort-Dungeon |- | style="text-align: center"|Dlvl/delvl |Abkürzung für "deleveln" - das Level eines Charakters senken. Meist in Verbindung mit einem Delevel-Service--> Spieler, der andere wiederbelebt zum schnelleren Levelverlust |- | style="text-align: center"|DM |Abkürzung für Dunkler Magier, 2.Jobklasse der Asura-Magier |- | style="text-align: center"|DoT |Abkürzung für "damage over time" - Schaden der über einen gewissen Zeitraum verurasacht wird |- | style="text-align: center"|DP |Abkürzung für "Dungeon Party" - eine Gruppe von maximal 8 Spielern, die in einem Dungeon zusammen Monster töten wollen |- | style="text-align: center"|DPLF |Abkürzung für "dungeon party looking for" - eine Dungeon Party sucht noch Mitglieder, meist gefolgt mit den Klassen und dem gesuchten Level |- | style="text-align: center"|Drops |Bezeichnung für Gegenstände, die durch das Töten von Monstern durch eben diese fallen gelassen werden (auch "loot") |- | style="text-align: center"|DS |Abkürzung für den Skill Dunkle Spirale. Auch Abkürzung für eine Dungeon-Siege. Seltener genutzt zur Abkürzung von "danke schön" |- | style="text-align: center"|Dual |Bezeichnung für die Fähigkeit 2 verschiedene Pets gleichzeitig zu beschwören |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'E' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Eimer |Scherzhafte Bezeichnung für den Eimus, ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: selten |- | style="text-align: center"|EK |Abkürzung für den Dungeon El Kassia. |- | style="text-align: center"|Ele |Abkürzung für Elementarist, 2.Jobklasse der Asura Magier |- | style="text-align: center"|Equip |Abkürzung für "Equipment" - Ausrüstung des Charakters und/oder des Pets |- | style="text-align: center"|Evo |Abkürzung für "Evolution" - Bezeichnung für die Stufe des Pets (Evolutionsstufe 1-3 |- | style="text-align: center"|Exp |Abkürzung für "experience points" - Erfahrungspunkte, die benötigt werden, um im Level aufzusteigen und durch Töten von Monstern und/oder Erfüllen von Quests erhalten werden können |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'F' | |- | style="text-align: center"|farmen |Bezeichnet die Tätigkeit für eine gewisse Zeit immer wieder Monster zu Töten, um Erfahrungspunkte und Gegenstände zu erhalten |- | style="text-align: center"|fc |Abkürzung für "false chat/channel" - Im falschen Chat-Kanal geschrieben und Nachricht abgesendet |- | style="text-align: center"|Fee/FF |Kurzbezeichnung für das Item "Flasche der guten Fee". Ein Gegenstand, der dich komplett wiederbelebt und der die verlorenen Erfahrungspunkte wiedergibt |- | style="text-align: center"|federn |Die Benutzung einer Feder |- | style="text-align: center"|FS |Abkürzung für "Federservice" - ein anderer Spieler wird eine Teleportationsfeder benutzen und dich oder die gesamte Gruppe zu einen anderen Ort warpen |- | style="text-align: center"|ftw |Abkürzung für "for the win" - für den Sieg, wird verwendet wenn ein Gegenstand/Pet/Skill unersätzlich ist und somit "zum Sieg" einen großen Beitrag leistet |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'G' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Gen./Genauig. |Abkürzung für Genauigkeit |- | style="text-align: center"|Ges./Geschw. |Abkürzung für Geschwindigkeit |- | style="text-align: center"|GH |Abkürzung für die Geisterhexe. Einer der Bossmonster innerhalb der ersten Hexen-Quest-Reihe in der Quest: Auferstehung der Hexe |- | style="text-align: center"|gl/GL |Abkürzung für "good luck" - viel Glück |- | style="text-align: center"|Gladdi |Abkürzung für den Gladiator, 2. Jobklasse der Gaia-Krieger |- | style="text-align: center"|GM |Abkürzung für "Game Master" - Betreuer und Überwacher des Spiels, diese Personen sind Angestellte von gPotato |- | style="text-align: center"|gPots |Abkürzung für die Währung des Betriebers "gPotato", die man durch Kauf/Tausch von Euro erhalten kann und mit denen man im Cash Shop Gegenstände erwerben kann |- | style="text-align: center"|gz/GZ |Abkürzung für "gratz", welches wiederum eine Abkürzung von "congratulation" (engl. Gratulation) ist |- | style="text-align: center"|gw |Abkürzung für Glückwunsch |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'H' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Hawk |Abkürzung für "Hawkman" - englische Bezeichnung des Pets Falkenmann |- | style="text-align: center"|HDPLF |Eine Dungeon Party sucht noch Spieler. Diese Party wird in einen versteckten Dungeon gehen |- | style="text-align: center"|HdS |Abkürzung für den Herz des Sanddrachen-Dungeon. |- | style="text-align: center"|hf/HF |Abkürzung für "have fun" - habt Spaß/viel Spaß |- | style="text-align: center"|hidden |Bezeichnung für die versteckten Dungeons, die durch das Koala-Portal betretbar sind. Meist in Verwendung zur Suche einer Dungeon Party in einem versteckten Dungeon |- | style="text-align: center"|Holics |Abkürzung für Holic-Punkte. Dies sind Prämienpunkte, die man durch das absolvieren der Bärenstraße erhält |- | style="text-align: center"|HoT |Abkürzung für "heal over time" - ein Heilzauber, der über eine gewisse Zeit Lebenspunkte regeneriert, auch als "Bubble" bezeichent |- | style="text-align: center"|HP |Abkürzung für "health/hit points" - Lebenspunkte. Auch Bezeichnung für "High Pet" - Pet, das ein höheres Level als der Charakter hat |- | style="text-align: center"|HPDPLF |Eine Dungeon Party mit ausschließlich höherlevligen Pets sucht andere Spieler mit höheren Pets |- | style="text-align: center"|HP-Reg |Abkürzung für HP-Regeneration, also der Fähigkeit Lebenspunkte zu regenerieren |- | style="text-align: center"|HQ |Abkürzung für die Hexen-Quest-Reihen. |- | style="text-align: center"|Huna |Abkürzung für "Kahuna" - englische Bezeichnung des Mystikers, dem ersten Job der Gaia-Magier |- | style="text-align: center"|HV |Abkürzung für "hidden village" - das versteckte Dorf ist ein besonderer Ort im Spiel, der nur mit dem "Pass zum versteckten Dorf", einem Cash Shop-Gegenstand betretbar ist |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'I' | |- | style="text-align: center"|idR |Abkürzung für in der Regel. Relativ selten benutze Abkürzung |- | style="text-align: center"|Int |Abkürzung für Intelligenz |- | style="text-align: center"|imba |Abkürzung für "imbalanced" - unausgeglichen/unausgewogen. Bezeichnung für Jemanden, der gegenüber anderen Spielern durch seine Fähigkeiten, seinen Pets oder seine Ausrüstung anderen überlegen ist. Gegenstände können auch imba sein, wenn diese seinem Träger einen großen Vorteil gegenüber anderen Spielern gibt |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'J' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Jlvl/JLvl |Abkürzung für Joblevel |- | style="text-align: center"|JP |Abkürzung für "Job points" - Jobpunkte erhält man automatisch durch das Töten von Monstern, die werden benötigt um Skills zu erlernen und diese zu erhöhen |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'K' | |- | style="text-align: center"|k |Abkürzung für okay. Auch Abkürzung für "kilo", das tausend bedeutet, also 1k sind 1000 Einheiten von etwas |- | style="text-align: center"|kk |Abkürzung für eine Million (1.000.000). Abkürzung für das Item "Kreaturen Kräcker" |- | style="text-align: center"|kkk |Abkürzung für 1 Milliarde (1.000.000.000) |- | style="text-align: center"|Kleri |Abkürzung für Kleriker, 2. Jobklasse der Deva-Magier |- | style="text-align: center"|KS |Abkürzung "kill speed" - Tötungsgeschwindigkeit. Auch Abkürzung für "kill steal" - durch schnellere und stärkere Angriffe verdient man sich das Recht die Gegenstände, die von einem Monster fallen gelassen werden, zu erhalten. Meist gegen andere Spieler eingesetzt, die gerade ein Boss-Monster töten. Ist auch die Abkürzung für "Kraftstufe" - Kombinationsstufe eines Pets |- | style="text-align: center"|KSP |Abkürzung für das Item "Kreaturenspiegelschild" |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'L' | |- | style="text-align: center"|LFDP |Abkürzung für "looking for dungeon party" - wird dann geschrieben, wenn ein Spieler eine Dungeon Party sucht, meist gefolgt vom Job und dem Level |- | style="text-align: center"|LM(1/2) |Abkürzung für die englische Bezeichnung des Dungeon Verlorene Minen, "Lost Mines" |- | style="text-align: center"|lol/LOL |Abkürzung für "laughing out loud" - laut lachen |- | style="text-align: center"|Loot |Bezeichnung für Gegenstände, die durch das Töten von Monstern durch eben diese fallen gelassen werden (auch "drops") |- | style="text-align: center"|looten |Verb; Gegenstände die auf dem Boden liegen aufheben |- | style="text-align: center"|Looti(s)/Loot-Pet |Loot-Pets sind Gegenstände, die nach der Aktivierung Gegenstände automatisch sammeln |- | style="text-align: center"|ls/LS |Abkürzung für "last slot" - eine Gruppe benötigt noch einen letzten Spieler |- | style="text-align: center"|lvl/Lvl |Abkürzung für Level |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'M' | |- | style="text-align: center"|M |Abkürzung für Magie. Auch die Abkürzung für die engl. Bezeichnung des Dungeon Ruinen des Trockenen Mondlichts, "Moon" |- | style="text-align: center"|Main |Abkürzung für "Main character" - der Charakter, der von einem Spieler am meisten gespielt wird. Meist ist dies der höchste Charakter auf dem Account |- | style="text-align: center"|Mob |Bezeichnung für die Monster im Spiel, die man töten kann. Mehrzahl: Mobs |- | style="text-align: center"|MP |Abkürzung Magiepunkte |- | style="text-align: center"|MP-Reg |Abkürzung für Magiepunkte-Reneration, also der Fähigkeit, die für Zauber benötigten Punkte zurückzuerhalten |- | style="text-align: center"|MS |Abkürzung für Markststraße. Dies ist der Ort, wo du selber einen Laden aufmachen kannst, um Dinge ein- oder verkaufen zu können. Eigentlicher Name: Tante Emmas' Marktstraße |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'N' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Noob |Böse gemeinte Bezeichnung für "Newbie" - Anfänger. Wird auch verwendet um einen anderen Spieler mitzuteilen, dass er nichts kann. Dient als Beleidigung! |- | style="text-align: center"|NP |Abkürzung für "no problem" - kein Problem, alles in Ordnung |- | style="text-align: center"|NPC |Abkürzung für "non playable character" - alle Charaktere und Monster, die nicht von Spielern gesteuert werden können |- | style="text-align: center"|NPC-Pet |Alle Pets, deren Karten beim Händler kaufbar sind: Panther, Tortus, Geflügel. Seltenheitsrang: gewöhnlich |- | style="text-align: center"|non-NPC-Pet/nNPC-Pet |Alle Pets, die nicht beim Händler kaufbar sind. Ab Seltenheitsrang: gewöhnlich |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'O' | |- | style="text-align: center"|OB |Abkürzung für "overbreeding" - überzüchten. Überzüchten kann man sowohl seinen Charakter (Jobwechsel erst mit Maximaljoblevel von 50) als auch sein Pet (nächste Evolutionsstufe erst bei Level 60 bzw. 115). Hat man sein Pet erst mit dem Level 115 (+25) auf Evolutionsstufe 3 gebracht, bezeichnet man es als "full-ob" |- | style="text-align: center"|offer |Englische Bezeichnung für Angebot. Ein Spieler, der etwas verkaufen möchte, möchte von Interessenten ein Angebot als Verhandlungsbasis erfahren |- | style="text-align: center"|Ofo |Abkürzung für "Oforia". EIner der beiden Dungeonbosse im Ruinen des Trockenen Mondlichts-Dungeon |- | style="text-align: center"|Okto |Abkürzung für Oktopus, ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: gewöhnlich |- | style="text-align: center"|omg |Abkürzung für "oh my god/goddess - oh mein Gott (seltener: oh meine Göttin). Steigerungsform ist "omfg"- "oh my fuc*ing god" |- | style="text-align: center"|omw |Abkürzung für "on my way" - auf meinem Weg sein, ein Spieler reist schon zu seinem Zielort |- | style="text-align: center"|oom |Abkürzung für "out of mana/magic". Ausruf eines Spielers, der entweder keine oder nur noch wenige Magiepunkte besitzt |- | style="text-align: center"|otw |Abkürzung für "on the way" - auf dem Weg sein, selten verwendet Bezechnung, das Jemand auf dem Weg irgendwo hin ist |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'P' | |- | style="text-align: center"|P |Abkürzung für "physisch". Meist in Verbindung mit Angriff oder Abwehr genutzt (P.Ang/P.Abw) |- | style="text-align: center"|pc/PC |Abkürzung für "prize check" - Preischeck, ein Spieler kennt den Preis eines Gegenstandes nicht und fragt andere Spieler |- | style="text-align: center"|Pet-Level-Service |Spieler, meist Petklassen, möchten die Pets anderer Spieler aufziehen und deren Level steigern. Meist ist dieser Service nicht gratis und wird oft zum Diebstahl von seltenen Petkarten verwendet. |- | style="text-align: center"|PK |Abkürzung für "player kill" - Vorgang, bei dem Spieler andere Spieler angreifen und töten. Der Aggressor wird auch "PK'ler" genannt. |- | style="text-align: center"|pls/plz |Abkürzung für "please" - bitte |- | style="text-align: center"|pm |Abkürzung für "personal message" - persönliche Nachricht, auch Anflüstern genannt. Schickt einem anderen Spieler eine Nachricht, die ausschließlich der Empfänger lesen kann. |- | style="text-align: center"|Pot/Pötte |Bezeichnung für die Tränke. Meist sind damit die Bufftränke: Zaubertrank, Geschwindigkeitstrank und Windtrank gemeint. |- | style="text-align: center"|PP (1/2) |Abkürzung für die engl. Bezeichnung des Dungeon Schrein des Palmir Plateau, "The Shrine of Palmir Plateau" |- | style="text-align: center"|PvE |Abkürzung für "player versus enviroment" - Spieler gegen Umwelt. Bezeichnung für die Spielart, dass Spieler ausschließlich Monster angreift |- | style="text-align: center"|PvP |Abkürzung für "player versus player" - Spiler gegen Spieler. Bezeichnung für die Spielart, dass ein Spieler andere Spieler mittels einem PK angreift |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'R' | |- | style="text-align: center"|R (1-7) |Abkürzung für "Rang" - die Ränge sind Levelgrenzen für die jeweilige anlegbare Ausrüstung. Näheres dazu erwährt man hier |- | style="text-align: center"|re |Abkürzung für "returned" - wird von einem Spieler geschrieben, wenn dieser wieder am Spiel teilnehmen kann, z.B. nachdem er afk war |- | style="text-align: center"|rdy |Abkürzung für "ready" - ein Spieler ist fertig/bereit um etwas zu tun (angreifen, federn usw.) |- | style="text-align: center"|ress/rezz |Abkürzung für "ressurection" - Auferstehung. Aufforderung einen toten Spieler/ein totes Pet mittels eines Wiederbelebungszaubers wieder ins Leben zu holen |- | style="text-align: center"|Ritu |Abkürzung für Ritualist, 2.Jobklasse der Asura-Petklasse |- | style="text-align: center"|RP |Abkürzung für Rote Pixie, ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: gewöhnlich |- | style="text-align: center"|RPG |Abkürzung für "role-play game" - Rollenspiel |- | style="text-align: center"|rofl |Abkürzung für "rolling on the floor laughing" - vor lachen auf dem Boden liegen/sich vor lachen krümmen |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'S' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Sala |Abkürzung für "Salamander" - Ein Pet des Seltenheitgrades: ungewöhnlich |- | style="text-align: center"|SDSD |Abkürzung für den Dungeon Schatten des Schwarzen Drachen |- | style="text-align: center"|shouten |Tätigkeit im Chatfenster, erfolgt meist im "Alle"-Chat oder im "Handel"-Chat und ist von jedem anderen Spieler lesbar |- | style="text-align: center"|Skelli |Abkürzung für Skelett, ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: gewöhnlich |- | style="text-align: center"|SL |Abkürzung für "Schattenläufer", eine der 2. Jobklassen der Asura-Krieger |- | style="text-align: center"|SP |Abkürzung für das Item "Schutzpulver". Kann auch in der Kombination mit SK-SP vorkommen, das auf das Skillkarten-Schutzpulver verweist. |- | style="text-align: center"|sb/Spendenbasis |Bezahlung eine Tätigkeit, bei der im Erfolgsfall (z.B. Taming eines Pets oder erfolgreiches Aufwertung eines Gegenstandes) mit einem kleinen Obulus in Form von Rupees oder anderen Gegenständen belohnt werden sollte. |- | style="text-align: center"|SS |Abkürzung für das Item "Stamina Saver" - Staminabewahrer. Ebenfalls Abkürzung für ein Bossmonster im Schrein des Palmir Plateau-Dungeon: Seelensucher/Soulseeker |- | style="text-align: center"|striker |häufig vorkommende Bezeichnung für einen Angriffswürfel |- | style="text-align: center"|sry |Abkürzung für "sorry" - Entschuldigung |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'T' | |- | style="text-align: center"|TA |Abkürzung für "time attack" - Voraussetzung zur Teilnahme an einer Dungeon Siege, ist die beste Zeit während einer "time attack". Bei dieser muss man so schnell wie möglich die Dungeon-Bosse des jeweiligen Dungeon besiegen. |- | style="text-align: center"|Tafa |Abkürzung für "Tafari" - Ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: selten |- | style="text-align: center"|Tamingservice |Dienstangebot einer Petklasse (Züchter, Ritualist, Tierflüster) ein Pet zu bändigen. Aufgrund der erhöhten Erfolgschance bei diesen Klassen sinvoll. |- | style="text-align: center"|TB |Abkürzung für "town break" - kurze Unterbrechung von Dungeon Parties zum Auffüllen der Vorräte (Nahrung) und/oder Abgabe von Lak in den Städten |- | style="text-align: center"|TF |Abkürzung für "Tieflüsterer", die 2. Jobklasse der Gaia-Petklasse |- | style="text-align: center"|thx |Abkürzung für "thanks" - danke |- | style="text-align: center"|TR |Abkürzung für "Todesritter" - Ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: einzigartig |- | style="text-align: center"|TT |Abkürzung für "Tietrainer", die 1. Jobklasse der Gaia-Petklasse |- | style="text-align: center"|Twink |Bezechnung für einen oder mehrere alternative Charakter eines Accounts, meist mit niedrigeren Level als der Main-Charakter. |- | style="text-align: center"|ty |Abkürzung für "thank you" - danke dir |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'U' | |- | style="text-align: center"|unskilled (Pet) |Häufig in Bezug auf ein Pet gesagt. Dies bedeutet, dass das Pet alle möglichen Jobpunkte noch besitzt und keinen Skill, weder aktiv, noch passiv erlernt hat. |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'V' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Vit |Abkürzung für "Vitalität" - Ein Attribut, dass die Höhe deiner Lebenspunkte beeinflusst |- | style="text-align: center"|vk/VK |Abkürzung für "verkaufe" |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'W' | |- | style="text-align: center"|wb |Abkürzung für "welcome back" - willkommen zurück. Wird meist nach einem wiederholten einloggen oder einem "re" geschrieben. |- | style="text-align: center"|WD |Abkürzung für "Weißer Drache" - Ein Pet des Seltenheitsgrades: einzigartig |- | style="text-align: center"|WTB |Abkürzung für "want to buy" - Ein Spieler möchte etwas kaufen |- | style="text-align: center"|WTT |Abkürzung für "want to trade" - Ein Spieler möchte etwas tauschen |- | style="text-align: center"|WTS |Abkürzung für "want to sell" - Ein Spieler möchte etwas verkaufen |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 255, 127);"| 'Z' | |- | style="text-align: center"|Zuchti |Abkürzung für "Züchter", die 2. Jobklasse der Dewa-Petklasse |}